


Beginner’s Guide.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: You fell in love with Spencer’s mind first, the endless hours of conversation, nights spend in candlelight as he read to you. You fell in love with his heart second, the unfettered selflessness, how incredibly kind and gentle he was. Now, it was time to fall in love with his body.





	Beginner’s Guide.

****

You knew all too well about the struggles Spencer had with his body and being naked in particular. He told you story about when he was a teenager and was stripped naked and laughed at by his classmates, it wasn’t surprising to learn it had haunted him well into his adult life and now felt uncomfortable being naked around people. It was a scary thing, sharing your body with someone else but you wanted Spencer to know that you loved him as a whole; you loved everything about him and would willingly spend a lifetime making sure that he loved himself just as much.

Spencer felt weaker than his fellow male co workers, they were large and able to protect themselves and women threw themselves at their feet but when it came to him, he felt like the second thought. No one would be looking at him with desire when the likes of Derek Morgan were around, he lived in the shadows of being sexually attractive and that was fine because he really didn’t want the attention the other men got but still, it hurt to know that even if he wanted it, his slim, frail body was not attractive enough.

There were a list from the top of his head to his toes of things Spencer didn’t like about himself, males with body image issues were rarely taken seriously so he never told anyone. That was until he met you, someone who had struggled with body image all her life and had some insight into how he was feeling. Sex was out of the question right now, Spencer wanted to wait and you could happily wait with him as long as you got some kisses out of it.

Seven months into the relationship, Spencer decided he was finally ready. His body image issues had not faded away but perhaps positive reinforcement would help, only now he had to worry about his virgin status, something you already knew about but he didn’t want your first time together to be awkward and fumbly.

“Are you sure?” You asked after Spencer brought it up, it was a cold Saturday night and you had been cuddled up on the couch together, old reruns of Doctor Who playing on the TV. It would be a lie to say that the thought of finally getting to be intimate like that with Spencer didn’t light a fire in your stomach but you were more concerned with making sure this was what Spencer wanted.

“No, but I trust you.” Spencer watched as you turned your body so you were properly facing him, his proposal had seemingly came out of nowhere but that just meant he had been thinking about it to himself for god knows how long.

There was an awkward silence that filled the room as you tried to read Spencer, you weren’t a profiler like your boyfriend but you had learnt some things here and there. He was clearly nervous about bringing the idea, you knew about his insecurities about sex and his body so you were surprised he was suggesting what he was.

“Right now?” You queried and Spencer nodded immediately, frowning at his quick reply. Was it appealing to seem eager? For once Spencer did not know the answer.

“If that’s alright.” You nodded before moving even closer to him, straddling his waist and wrapping your arms around his neck. The surprise on Spencer’s face was unforgettable, the boldness of your actions was unexpected and he found himself hesitating before his hands found their way to your hips. You admired his features for a couple of moments, you were so excited to be about to share your most intimate parts with this beautiful boy.

It was Spencer that kissed you first, his hands tightened on your hips as they so often did and you just smiled, gently toying with the hair falling on the nape of his neck. If time would allow it, you would kiss Spencer forever. His lips were so perfect, beautiful when curled up in a smile and beautiful when pouted in concentration, Spencer knew exactly how much you loved his mouth but you wondered if he knew in what ways he thought about it; kissing down your body and dipping lower to that sweet place, thinking about it made your thighs tighten together.

The kiss deepened and you felt Spencer’s fingers dig into your flesh, his hands did not wander until you reached down and took hold of his wrists, sliding them around until they were on your ass. Spencer had always been the perfect gentleman and never let his hands wander so when he felt you move his hands his eyes opened and he looked at you, pulling away from the kiss so he could prepare to ask you if his hands should really be there but you interrupted him before he started.

“I want you to touch me, Spence. It’s okay.” You grinned but the grin was quickly wiped off your face when you felt his hands kneed your ass, you bit your lip and keened, pushing back against his hands.

“I, uh, I don’t know what I’m doing.” Spencer stuttered as you dipped down against his neck to leave wet kisses along the column of his throat, never had he touched a woman like this and while he had read plenty on sexual things they were all from a scientific standpoint, he didn’t know how to execute it in real life. His hands smoothed over the curve of your ass, slowly moving down to run over your thighs but coming back up quickly afterwards.

“Do you want to move to the bedroom? It will be more comfortable there.” You whispered in his ear and grinned wolfishly when you noticed the shiver that ran down Spencer’s body, you took that as a yes and hopped of his lap. Spencer looked at you with his mouth open and his legs spread apart, you began walking over to the bedroom and giggled when you heard him almost tripping over in the process of trying to follow you.

You stood at the edge of the bed and Spencer stood in front of you, both eager to continue touching but not sure how to progress. It took some courage but you reached down to the hem of your shirt and pulled it up off of your body, leaving you in a plain black bra; if you had known this would have been happening earlier you would have put sexier underwear on. Spencer didn’t seem to mind though because his eyes trailed downwards, gazing lustfully at the curve of your breasts and hips, the stomach he had spent hours cuddled up against on bad nights. For any other couple perhaps it would have been strange to say he’d never seen you topless before, his thoughts had wandered there on nights when he could not sleep but it had just never come up. You were more beautiful than he could have ever imagined.

“I suppose it’s my turn.” He said sheepishly, looking down at his button up shirt then back at you. His fingers shook slightly as he began to undo each button starting from the top, you watched as more and more perfect pale skin was revealed, his chest was flushed pink from how nervous he was but it was adorable. You felt your cheeks heat up as you looked at him, his sharp hipbones and light happy trail, so much skin you wanted to touch and kiss. Spencer finished unbuttoning his shirt and slid it off, dropping it down on the growing pile of clothes.

“You’re beautiful.” You breathed out, shamelessly letting your eyes trace over each mark and freckle. Knowing how much Spencer trusted you to take his shirt off in front of you made you more confident. You reached back and unclipped your bra, sliding the straps down your arms before letting the bra fall to the ground; an audible moan came from Spencer at the sight of your bare chest. “Now, come touch me.”

Spencer wasted no time in walking closer to you, his hands instead of resting on your hips like he usually did he reached round and placed them on your ass, you reached up and cupped his face and tugged him down to your lips. Never had you felt so comfortable around one person, sex had always been something that felt forced but everything felt right now, like two puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly - even if it was cheesy.

Slowly you laid back against the bed and crouched above you, your head rested on the pillow and Spencer pulled back to look at you. His hands were slowly learning where to go and they moved up towards your breasts. He hesitated again before he slowly placing his hand on your breast, his thumb tracing the top curve gently before moving to rub at your nipple. His touch felt wonderful but simultaneously not enough.

“Am I…does this feel good? I haven’t really touc-”

“Yes it feels good, you’re doing great Spencer. You can do it a little harder, I’m sensitive so it feels really nice.” You took a hold of his hand once again and held him tighter against you, your soft flesh fitting perfectly into the palm of his large hand. You started to kiss his neck again, knowing it was a sensitive spot for Spencer. Something you were quickly learning was that he was incredibly easy to turn on because as he leant in closer, you felt his hardness against your thigh. Spencer noticed it too and started to stutter of his words again, blushing furiously

“Sorry, I- um.” He tried to move back but you wrapped your legs around his waist and stopped him, you instead brought him even closer to your body.

“Why are you apologizing? It’s hot.” You muttered and brought him into another kiss, raising your hips upwards to grind against Spencer’s length causing him to moan against your lips. You didn’t want to force anything but you felt like you were going to explode if you didn’t get some friction between your thighs, so many nights had been spent wishing it was Spencer’s hand touching you and not your own.

Your hands came down to the front of your jeans and began to undo button, then the zip, you tried to pull them all the way down but with Spencer on top of you it was a little difficult. He moved down your body to help pull your jeans down your calves and finally off your feet, he dropped them onto the clothes pile and looked back up your body. The sight of you topless in his bed with only panties on was one Spencer was not prepared for, his mouth was slightly agape as he started to move back up your body but stopped mid way.

“Can I?” He asked in reference to his hand resting on top of your stomach, fingers curling around the waistband of your panties. It was a bold move for Spencer and one you didn’t expect, you just nodded and continued to watch.

His hand slowly slipped into your panties, feeling the heat radiate off of you. He knew anatomy so his fingers knew exactly where to be, two of Spencer’s fingers found your clit and slowly began to rub small circles. Your reaction to things were what turned Spencer on the most, he watched curiously as your back ached and your head sank into the pillow more, a soft moan leaving your lips. His fingers went even lower into your wetness, they didn’t quite go into your entrance but the slight pressure in such a sensitive area still felt amazing. When Spencer removed his hand you groaned, disappointed that he had stopped.

“Can you take your pants off, please? I want to see you.” You asked nicely, Spencer considered your request for a second before sitting upright and began undoing his pants. The nervousness about being naked was still there but after you were so vulnerable with him, he wanted to give you the same thing. Spencer’s fingers shook as he undid his zip and pulled his pants off, almost falling off the bed in the process which made you burst out into giggles.

“Be careful!” You laughed, sitting up and grabbing a hold of his arm to keep him balanced. Spencer just smiled awkwardly and glanced down at himself, he had felt how wet you were but it seemed absurd that he had been the reason for that. You could sense Spencer’s doubts so you kissed him again, moving from his lips to his cheeks to his nose. “You are so beautiful.” You said between kisses, soon it was Spencer laying on the bed and you were on top of him.

You kissed down his neck, finding yourself at home with your mouth across his collarbones before continuing your journey down. Spencer held his breath as your lips moved across his chest and down to his stomach, your nose nuzzling against the faint trail of hair that lead down into his dark blue boxer briefs. Instead of kissing there, you moved even lower and kissed across his thighs, you loved his long legs and the fullness of his thighs. As you moved back up again, you paused at his stomach for a second before blowing a raspberry there, smiling widely as you heard Spencer laugh.

“Loosen up, Spence. It’s just me.” You beamed once face to face again, kissing him on the nose again before sitting up and pulling your panties off. You were now naked but it didn’t feel as scary as it did before, sharing your body with someone was special and there was no one you’d rather share it with than Spencer.

“You’re beautiful too.” Spencer said finally, his voice full of wonder as he stared up at your body. All those days spent feeling sorry for himself, scared he would never find someone, they all felt pointless now because he had found someone like you. Never had it occurred to him he would find someone so ethereal in both their body and mind, someone as close to a dream girl as you could possibly get and yet here you were.

Seeing you be so unconditionally confident gave him enough courage to tug his boxers off, his tongue stuck out of his corner of his mouth as he tried to slide the fabric down his legs but much like you did earlier he couldn’t reach. You grinned and helped him take them off, you knew how scary it was for Spencer to have no clothes on after being ridiculed and humiliated at such a young age and you didn’t take him sharing his body with you lightly; you felt so special to be the one he gave all this to.

“Can I touch you?” This time it was you asking, worried you might overstep a boundary but Spencer just took a deep breath and nodded. Your hand wrapped softly around Spencer’s cock, you’d spent hours thinking about this too. The way that he gasped, his jaw tightening and his eyes screwing up was so hot you were distracted from what you had initially intended to do. You started to move your hand slowly upwards then down while deciding it was probably best not to tell Spencer he was the biggest you had seen because he might just combust. You continued to touch him for a few minutes, learning what parts were most sensitive and what pace he liked until Spencer’s hand came down to gently push at your wrist.

“You have to stop, I-I’m going to…” He gasped out, licking his already wet lips before opening his eyes to look down at you. You had been waiting for him to open his eyes before you licked your fingers clean of the pre cum that had smeared over your fingers, Spencer could make no noise he instead just stared at you, eyes wide and his mouth open.

“How do you want to do this?” You asked, plenty of exciting positions coming to mind but you really just wanted to be close to Spencer this first time. He wrapped his arm around your waist and slowly flipped you over so he was on top again, you brushed his hair out of your face and tucked it behind his ear.

“Is this okay?” Spencer asked in a dulcet tone, you knew you’d said it so many times already but he truly did look so beautiful and it took your breath away. You just nodded and spread your legs open for him, your heart fluttered as you watched Spencer try and position himself correctly after rumbling around with a condom he’d taken from his bedside cabinet, humming as you felt him press up against your entrance. “If you want me to stop or, um, change what I’m doing please tell me.” Spencer told you before pushing impossibly slowly into you, leaving you both breathless and euphoric.

Spencer paused once he was fully inside you, marvelling at the feeling of you around him but more so at the intimacy of it all. Never in his whole life had he felt more attractive and wanted than he did right now, and it was all thanks to you. All those negative feelings wouldn’t disappear overnight but he felt infinitely better with your love and sweet words. He buried his face into your neck and you cradled his head in your hand, his sweet moans vibrating against your skin.

“You feel so good.” You groaned and tilted your head back, the feeling of Spencer inside of you was amazing and that feeling only heightened when his hand slipped down to rub at your clit like he was doing before. The slow drag of him against your walls and the teasingly slow circles on your clit were the perfect combination, you had been worked up ever since Spencer suggested this and it was living up to every expectation you had ever had.

“I’m not going to last long.” Spencer confessed with a tinge of embarrassment, you felt so wet and warm and he had felt nothing like it before. Each slow thrust of his hips was heaven, your body was a masterpiece he wanted to spend hours worshipping but he also knew it was common for first times to be short due to inexperience so this plans had to wait for another time.

Despite Spencer’s inexperience, he felt incredible. You were focused on his pleasure considering this was his first time, you didn’t care if it lasted for one minute or one hour all that mattered was Spencer no longer viewing sex as a scary thing. You wanted to continue being intimate with him and teaching him to love his body in the way you did. “My beautiful boy, you’re doing so well.” Your whisper turned into a moan as Spencer brushed up against that sweet spot inside of you, he noticed this and made sure to move into you in that direction - he wanted to draw as many moans out of you as possible.

Spencer’s free hand came up to wipe away the tears in his eyes, he knew why he was crying but he felt silly for it. Everything was so overwhelming, it felt amazing but he was more amazed with how genuinely good he felt, that worry had disappeared and cultivated something beautiful. You noticed Spencer’s tears and the sight almost made you cry too, you caressed his cheek softly and brought him into another kiss.

You came together, Spencer first and then you seconds after. It was not the longest sex session you had ever had nor was it the most intense orgasm but it was the most special, the other sex you had never really mattered or made you feel anything good. As horribly cliche the term “making love” was, that truly was what it felt like, two people wanting to feel close despite their own personal issues.

In classic Spencer fashion, after he pulled out and threw the condom away he was asking you if you needed anything, a glass of water, a wash cloth; you interrupted him by pulling him back down onto the bed. All you needed was his arms around you and the sound of his heartbeat in your ear.

Years and years of hatred and shame would not disappear in one night, you knew you could not fix what Spencer had been through and what he thought of himself but you would be there as he learnt to help himself. You fell asleep in each other’s arms, happy, content and at total peace.


End file.
